


Two Truths and a Lie

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Disregards Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, Fluff and Humor, Glorfindel Findision, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Party Games, Referenced Finrod/Fingon/Maedhros, StayHomeWriMo | Stay Home Writing Month, Valinor, everybody dunking on turgon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: The five eldest grandchildren of Finwë play Two Truths and a Lie. Here's a game of your own, to play along as you read:1. Finno and Nelyo can't keep their hands off each other.2. An engagement occurs.3. Turno is a prude.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin, Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989447) by [quinngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey). 



> me: I should write  
> my WIPs: please, we're dying  
> me: :)  
> my WIPs: hoe don't do it  
> me: what if the finweans played stupid party games--  
> my WIPs: oh my god
> 
> This is possibly the silliest, fluffiest thing I've written for the Silm? There isn't even really any ironic foreshadowing!
> 
> My Glorfindel (not present, but mentioned) is the son of Findis, and therefore also cousins with everyone here. For the sake of this fic, he's sixth eldest, was born in between Turgon and Celegorm.
> 
> Inspired by the #StayHomeWriMo prompt "Play a game with your characters." Technically they're Tolkien's characters, but I'm the one playing the game with them ;)
> 
>   
> ETA: oh I just remembered that I definitely was heavily inspired by quinngrey's Turgoldo fics in characterization, and I borrowed a line from "Shameless" in particular... So I linked it as inspiration! Ty quinn I reread that fic constantly 💕
> 
> Names, if you're confused:  
> Nelyo / Russo = Nelyafinwë Maitimo Russandol = Maedhros  
> Kano = Kanafinwë Makalaurë = Maglor  
> Finno = Findekáno = Fingon  
> Turno = Turukáno = Turgon  
> Ingo = Findaráto Ingoldo = Finrod  
> Laurefindil = Glorfindel (son of Findis in my hc)  
> Ezellë = my OC for Maglor's wife (though they are not married at this point); her name means "green"

"Two Truths and a Lie," said Ingo, and everyone else groaned.

"What!" Ingo exclaimed. "Would you prefer Truth or Dare?"

" _No_ ," Kano said firmly, side-eyeing Finno. " _Certain parties_ among us take things _too far_."

Finno pouted, snuggling (if possible) even closer to Nelyo. "You're just jealous that I managed to get a sweetheart out of it!"

" _Clearly_ I am not," Kano said, disgusted, "considering your 'sweetheart' is my _brother_. Besides, I have Ezellë."

" _Do_ you?" Nelyo quipped. "You are forever breaking things off with her, only to start them up again."

"For your information—" Kano began, but Turno interrupted him.

"I would prefer this to Never Have I Ever," he said, "for though I am sure to win that game, it comes at the price of you all mocking me severely."

"It's not our fault that you're _still_ a virgin," Nelyo drawled.

Turno flushed; he would have kicked him if it wouldn't have meant Finno giving him the cold shoulder for a week. "For your information," he snapped, an echo of Kano, "things _have_ changed since we played that last!"

"Oooh," chorused his cousins in unison.

"Ugh, gross," Finno joked, tossing one of his stockings at his little brother.

" _You're_ one to talk!" cried Turno, not ducking quite fast enough to avoid being hit in the face.

" _I_ am the family degenerate," said Finno proudly, "so I am allowed to be this way."

"Actually, dear cousin, that would be _me_ ," Ingo said with a wink. "Alright—Two Truths and a Lie it is. Let's set some rules. First, you may be as vague as you wish, but should someone request elaboration, you must provide at least one sentence of clarification. Second, each person may ask one question per round. Thirdly—"

"How many rules _are_ there?" demanded Kano.

"As many as I say!" Ingo swatted him. "Thirdly, your truths, and the lie, must be about yourself. No dragging out your brother's dirty laundry!" He said this with a fixed glare to Finno, though it was Kano who pouted. "Fourthly, your two truths, and your lie, must be _salacious_ , otherwise it would get boring."

"That's not fair to Turno," Nelyo said with a smirk. "I don't want to hear about his vanilla encounter with, what's her name, Elenwë? where he cried after finishing and—"

Finno kissed him into silence, evidently taking pity on his brother. By the time he came up for air, Nelyo had quite forgotten whatever insult he had been crafting.

" _Ahem_ ," said Ingo pointedly. "Finally, please keep track of your own score. You get one point for each person you fool, and one point each time you guess another's lie correctly."

"What do we get if we win?" Finno asked.

"A song!" Ingo proclaimed. "Written by Kanafinwë Makalaurë himself, in your honor!"

"Wait," Kano protested. "I didn't agree to that!"

"Like you would turn such a thing down," Nelyo scoffed.

"Alright, but what if _I_ win?" Kano demanded.

"Then _I_ will write a song," Ingo said. "Or I could give you a kiss, if you would prefer. That offer extends to all of you," he added with a wink.

Nelyo clutched Finno protectively. "We don't need you for kisses."

Finno laughed wickedly. "Although—if you wished to join us in bed sometime—"

Now it was Nelyo's turn to shut him up with a kiss.

"But that isn't fair to Turno," Kano teased, "he looks only to virginal maidens—"

"Enough!" Turno had never been so red-faced in his life. "Let's play the damn game already—and _I_ shall win it, Kano, and make you sing my praises!"

Kano rolled his eyes. "Ingo, you start."

Ingo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "One—my very first intimate encounter was with a passing sailor from Tol Eressëa. Two—my most _recent_ encounter was with a cousin. Three—save for one time, I have always been the receiving partner in such situations."

"Three," Turno said instantly. "You seem—the versatile type."

"Oooh, he knows his terminology," Kano drawled. "You said we can ask questions?"

"Yes, but that was yours!" Ingo laughed.

"Which cousin?" Finno asked.

"Laurefindil."

"No! He's sworn to, what's her name, Amarië—"

"Doesn't mean he _likes_ it."

"That's the lie," Nelyo guessed.

"So Nelyo says two, Turno says three," Ingo said, counting on his fingers. "Finno? Kano?"

"We've used our question quota, apparently," Kano groused. "Alright—one, for variety's sake."

"I shall also go with three," said Finno, "if only in the hopes that Nelyo and I may benefit—" Once more Nelyo claimed his mouth with his own, Finno squeaking in surprise.

"Alas, the Ñolofinwions were correct!" Ingo proclaimed. "I _do_ prefer receiving, but I've been on the other side a handful of times, certainly more than once."

"Laurefindil, really?" Turno demanded, looking more hurt than he had any reason to be.

"Amarië knows," Ingo said breezily. "She's in on it—she wants out of the betrothal as much as he. When they asked for my help stirring up an affair, how could I decline?"

Turno frowned, but said nothing more.

"I will go next," said Finno.

"Oh, dear," murmured Nelyo. "Just remember that I am also playing, sweet."

"Don't worry, I'll leave some spice for you," he teased. "One— _my_ first time was with a nís."

" _No_!" Kano exclaimed. "That's obviously it, I need not listen for the others."

"Two," Finno continued, "I have kissed all but one person in this room."

"Is it Nelyo?" Ingo joked.

"No," Finno smirked, "and _that_ was your question."

"Drat," muttered Ingo. "Bested at my own game!"

"Three—Írissë caught Russo and I, ah, _in the act_ , our first time together," he concluded. He laid a finger on Nelyo's lips. "And Russo, you shall go last, since you know the answer."

"That's not fair," Kano protested, "he has an advantage!"

"It is to his own detriment," Ingo said, "for he shall lose the point."

"The things you do for love," Finno sighed, leaning his head on Nelyo's shoulder. "Well? We know Kano's answer."

"I will also go with one," Ingo said, "for I cannot imagine you bedding a nís, even before you gave your heart to Nelyo."

"Three," said Turno, shaking his head in disgust, "if only because I hope our sister was not subjected to such a sight..."

"Well, Nelyo?" Finno fluttered his lashes.

"It was one," Nelyo said, "for his first time was with _me_." He looked sickeningly fond as he said it, and not a little proud. "Though Írissë's interruption was...unfortunate."

"Nelyo has been your only bedfellow?" Ingo exclaimed. "I would not have guessed!"

"I need no other," said Finno with a smile, not taking his eyes away from Nelyo's own. In the background, Turno groaned loudly.

"Who have you not kissed, then?" Kano asked. "I hope it's Turno."

"Of course I've kissed him—just not on the lips!" Finno laughed. "It's Ingo—which is why I hope I win." He winked.

"When did you kiss my brother?" Nelyo complained. "You just said you needed no other bedfellow—"

"New Year's, a decade ago," Kano said, having the decency to flush a little. "Ezellë and I had just broken things off again, and he took pity on my loneliness. It meant nothing, really, especially since she came back to me the very next day...though I do appreciate the gesture. I may be in love with a nís, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good kiss from a nér."

"You have my heart, Russo," Finno murmured tenderly. "Do not worry—it was a one-time thing."

"And yet you chase after Ingo," Nelyo grumbled.

"Only to add him to the mix, for a night," Finno said, "if you wish it. We _have_ discussed this before—"

"Enough, before I must pounce upon you this moment!" Ingo cried.

Turno groaned. "I hate you all," he muttered.

"Would you like to go next, brother dearest?" Finno asked.

"Give him time to think," Kano teased, "for surely he must need to delve deeper than the rest of us. I shall go next."

"Ooh, the famous Fëanárion flirtations," Ingo cooed. "Go on."

Kano cleared his throat. "One," he began, "Ezellë and I are betrothed."

"What!" Nelyo demanded. "Is that why you—No," he cut himself off, "that is not my question. Go on."

"Two," Kano said with a glare to his brother, "I have _more than once_ had to cover for the noises in my and Nelyo's wing of the house by insinuating that Ezellë had run off after an argument with me and would not stay for breakfast...which is _half_ the times we have reportedly 'broken things off'! We are not _that_ inconsistent!"

Finno groaned, burying his face in Nelyo's chest, but said nothing more.

"And three—" he paused dramatically— "Ezellë is _with child_."

There was an immediate uproar. Kano sat back with a smirk as the others argued, pleased to have incited such drama.

" _Clearly_ that is the lie," Ingo argued, "for even _Kano_ could not be so careless—"

"But it would explain the sudden betrothal!" Finno said.

"If one and three are true, that means two is false," Turno pointed out, "and I have complete faith that he is not lying about saving you two idiots from Fëanáro's wrath—"

"Imagine if one were the lie," Nelyo said, shaking his head. "If three is true, one must be also. Well, in any case, I agree with Turno, two is certainly not the answer."

"Ah, so you acknowledge how much I have done for you at last!" Kano snarked.

"But would he keep his engagement even from you?" Finno pressed. "I doubt it—unless he had a very good reason, which this would be!"

"Have you made up your minds?" Kano asked.

"Two," Finno said stubbornly.

"Three," said the rest.

Kano sighed. "Well, it was worth a try. Yes, three is the lie, Ezellë is not pregnant, and may she never be! We neither of us desire any children, much to Atar's dismay..."

"But that means that you _are_ engaged!" Nelyo exclaimed. He nudged Finno off his lap and embraced his little brother. "Congratulations, Kano!"

Kano's furious blush was matched in intensity with his grin. "Yes," he admitted, "I asked her only last night, and she said yes. You're the first people I've told, aside from my parents and hers."

Once Nelyo released his brother, his cousins had to embrace him each in turn, offering their own congratulations.

"I would have asked if you were sure about her," Finno admitted, "but I suppose I was silly to believe you two truly were so volatile. You are clearly besotted with her, and she with you—though I do worry somewhat for Nelyo and I, now that you are to put your charades for our benefit to an end..."

Kano fixed him with a pointed glare. "Perhaps you should also consider marriage."

Nelyo choked on air. "Idiot!" he exclaimed. "You did all that so that Atar would _not_ find out about Finno and I!"

"Elope, then," Turno grumbled, "for I certainly do not want to witness the sappy thing that would be your wedding..."

Finno tossed his other stocking at Turno, who dodged it this time.

"This does mean that you forfeit your prize from me," Ingo said, "for I don't think Ezellë wants you kissing me now that you are betrothed!"

"And also, you are losing quite badly, after failing to convince anyone but Finno," Nelyo pointed out.

"You are all tied with two points," said Ingo, who had been keeping track despite his insistence that everyone else mind their own scores, "and _I_ am winning with four!"

"But I have yet to go," Nelyo said, "so I have plenty of opportunity to catch up."

"Go, then," Ingo said, turning up his nose.

"One." Nelyo absently stroked a hand through Finno's hair, playing with his braids. "I have slept with four people. Two. Of those, half were cousins."

Finno sat up and glared at him. "No!" he exclaimed.

Nelyo kissed him on the nose. "Not since _you_ ," he murmured.

"That wasn't even a question," Turno muttered. "He's got Nelyo wrapped around his finger, alright."

"Mm, in more ways than one," Ingo murmured. Kano raised an eyebrow when Turno only rolled his eyes, instead of making some sort of exclamation of disgust.

"And three," Nelyo concluded, "were it not for our fathers, I would have already asked you to marry me, Finno."

"And I would have said yes," Finno sighed, sinking back down into his lover's lap and kissing him long and sweet.

" _Ahem_ ," Kano said, "and yet I will be the first of Finwë's grandchildren to marry!"

They broke apart, but only from the kiss, Nelyo's arms wrapped firmly around Finno.

"Alright, which is the lie?" Nelyo asked.

Finno frowned. "One," he said. "I know there were others before me, but not four, I don't think."

"If Finno believes it, then so do I," Turno said. "He would know."

"Who is the other cousin, aside from Finno?" Ingo asked. "Someone from Nerdanel's side of the family?"

Nelyo gave him _a look_. "Laurefindil," he replied with a smirk.

"Too bad he's not here tonight to confirm or deny," Kano said. "I think I shall also go with one."

"Then I will go with two." Ingo smirked. "And I know I am right."

"Yes, you are," Nelyo agreed.

"See!" Finno poked him in the chest. "I knew you hadn't—"

"Only because _three_ of his four lovers have been cousins," Ingo said, blushing faintly. "Laurefindil, yes, but also...well."

Finno looked at him, affronted. "You fucked my sweetheart!" he exclaimed.

"No," Ingo said, " _he_ fucked _me_. Don't worry about it, dear Findekáno, it was a very long time ago."

"And you are jealous of me for wanting to kiss him!" Finno huffed. "Well, now that I know _this_ , we shall certainly have to invite him over, Russo. You cannot keep him from me!"

"Alright," Nelyo said, eyes twinkling, "I must admit I had no intention of denying you that threesome, if Ingo is willing."

"Of _course_ I am," Ingo said, eyes glittering.

" _Before_ that," grumbled Turno, "it is _my_ turn to play."

"Are you sure you don't want to just give up?" Kano joked. "I believe Nelyo has tied Ingo, and I think Finno is more than willing to give them their prize, if they accept a kiss in place of a song..."

"I can still win this," Turno insisted, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Nelyo snorted, but he was too distracted by Finno kissing his collarbone to make any snide remarks.

"One," Turno said, glaring at him, "I am _not_ a virgin."

"Lie!" cried Kano, ducking as Turno grabbed both of Finno's stockings and lobbed them in his direction.

"Two," he continued, his voice rising, "when Atya sat me down to talk about sex, he used Finno and Nelyo as an example of two unsubtle lovers!"

Finno promptly fell out of Nelyo's lap. "He did _not_!" he shouted. "He doesn't know! And that must have been _decades_ ago!"

Turno looked ridiculously smug. "And _three_ ," he cried, "unless Kano has had some undisclosed affair with Laurefindil or Angaráto, which I _doubt_ , he is the only one here who has _not_ fucked a cousin!"

"Your lies are supposed to be about _yourself_ ," Kano began to protest, but then he stopped to stare incredulously. "Wait, _you too_?"

"That must be his lie," Finno said, eyes wide. "Turno, you're supposed to be the sensible one!"

"And yet, here I am playing this damn game with you all," Turno grumbled, but his cheeks were flushed with exhilaration. At last, he would not be the butt of the joke!

"I thought you liked Elenwë," Nelyo said, shaking his head. "Which cousin?"

"Laurefindil seems to be the popular answer," Turno said vaguely, not meeting his eyes.

"Does Aunt Findis know her son is such a whore?" Ingo said, clucking his tongue with a glint in his eye. "Of course, I am one to talk..."

"Well?" Turno demanded. "What say you all?"

"Three means one must be true," Kano reasoned, "astonished as I am to admit it...and I cannot believe that Nolofinwë would be so bold as to use his eldest as an example of what _not_ to do, even if he _did_ know about Nelyo... So, two it is."

"Yes, two," Finno grumbled. "I simply _cannot_ believe such a ridiculous thing!"

"Folly it may be to put all our guesses in the same place, but I must agree," said Nelyo. "Two."

Turno looked to Ingo, his dark eyes blazing. Ingo could not hold his gaze for longer than a moment, before murmuring, "Yes, two is my guess also. It is—well, I did not know about Laurë, but I can vouch for three being true."

Turno looked at them all, a grin spreading across his face. "You are _all_ wrong," he said in delight, "which means that I add four points to the two I had already, which means that _I win_!"

"What!" Finno shouted. " _Atya knows_?!"

"He does," Turno said smugly; "he has known since the beginning. You are _not_ subtle, and now that I know Írissë walked in on you two, she may have had something to do with it."

Nelyo's face was ashen. "But if Nolofinwë knows...then surely—"

"You sort that out yourselves," Kano said, raising his hands. "Ezellë and I are done covering for you!"

"Kano, this _will_ involve you, no matter what—"

"Wait," Ingo said softly while the three of them bickered, "Turno...if we were all wrong, which was the lie? I thought..."

Turno stared at him, his ears twitching. "Three. I lied about Laurefindil."

Ingo slid over to his side, reaching hesitantly for his hand. "But we...well. I was surprised you wanted to talk about it, but we _did_..."

"It's a technicality," Turno admitted, twining his fingers with Ingo's. "I said I had fucked a cousin...when really it was you who fucked me. Remember, I called you on your lie about that. You were too..." He huffed quietly. "Well, I may be new at this, but I still think you must have had experience, to undo me so thoroughly."

Ingo pressed his forehead to Turno's. "Oh, Turno," he said tenderly, "I did not realize...was that your first time?"

He nodded, looking down. "I let you think Elenwë and I had...but no. When she broke things off with me, she told me about Amarië."

"Stars!" Ingo said. "Turno, if I'd known...oh, _stars_. You're—are you jealous of my flirtations with Finno and Nelyo?"

"You can do what you want," Turno said gruffly. "I know I don't have any claim over you, you were just helping me—explore my options—"

Ingo kissed him, sweet and slow. Turno froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around him and kissing back ferociously, pushing him down into the grass, devouring him like he'd been starving for him. Well, he _had_ been.

Kano, Nelyo, and Finno broke off their argument to stare in astonishment at the scene before them. Turno wrapped his fingers in Ingo's hair, kissing his chin, his ears.

"My neck," Ingo moaned, "Turno, kiss my neck...!"

Turno obliged, and Ingo keened. "This time I'll make my lie a truth," he growled.

"Turno...?" Finno said incredulously.

Turno froze, seemingly remembering that he and Ingo were not alone. "Um," he said, glancing up at his brother and his Fëanárion cousins. "Well."

"One of us, one of us!" Finno cried, falling back and laughing so hard he began to cry. "Oh, Turno, and here I was thinking you were a prude!"

"I won't tell Arafinwë if you don't tell my father about us," Nelyo offered weakly.

"Arafinwë doesn't care what I get up to," Ingo said, staring up fondly at Turno, who still had him pinned to the ground. "My mother's folk have rubbed off on him."

"And since _my_ father already knows about you two," Turno said, "I think perhaps you should seek his advice when it comes to yours...Though I'd appreciate it if you let me tell him about, ah, _this_ , on my own terms."

"Manwë's moustache," Kano muttered, "I did not think _I_ would be the normal one in this group, but here I am getting married to an unrelated nís with my father's approval...!"

"You really think we've got a chance?" Finno asked, nervously clutching his sweetheart's hand. "I trust your opinion, Turno."

Turno snorted, turning back to give Ingo another kiss, softer this time. "Yes," he grumbled. "Now, if you three would return to your own merrymaking, Ingo and I have unfinished business. Kano, there will be no need to make a song as my prize for winning the game...I will take what I want from Ingo."

" _Oh_ ," said Ingo breathlessly, "I am rather looking forward to it."

"Ezellë is not going to believe this," Kano said, shaking his head as he departed. "Good game...and congratulations, I suppose, though really you should be celebrating _me_!"

Nelyo and Finno lingered a little longer, kissing quietly before turning to give one last look at Ingo and Turno.

"Do you have everything you need?" Finno asked anxiously. "I know you are no innocent, Turno, but you _are_ my little brother, I could give you some advice—"

"I am not a virgin, as I proved earlier!" Turno exclaimed. "And Ingo always has oil on him, don't worry."

"Guilty as charged," Ingo hummed. "Sorry I won't be joining you two, but I—ah!" He gasped, arching into Turno's touch as Turno sucked at his neck. "I am rather...preoccupied!"

"If I'm feeling generous, I may lend him out to you later," Turno informed them, "but only if he's very good for me."

"Oh, I am never letting you escape me," Ingo murmured, dragging him down for another kiss. By the time they broke apart, Finno and Nelyo had departed for their own private evening.

"I'm sorry I let you go the first time," Ingo said, tears budding in his eyes as Turno slowly stripped him of his clothes. "I should have known you meant more than just— _ohhh_ , yes, just like that—"

"Well now you know," Turno growled, tugging at his golden hair, "and we'll have only truths between us, now. No lies."

"Unless we play this game again," Ingo teased, "although since I've gotten my own sweetheart out of it, perhaps I won't need to suggest it...say, isn't this just what your brother and Nelyo—?"

"Don't talk about my brother when you're naked in front of me!" Turno said.

"Deal, if you lose your clothes as well." Ingo tugged at his robes, helping Turno out of them. "I want you, Turno, so much, and that's the truth."

"Good." Turno kissed him once more, until neither of them could breathe. "Because I want you...and you promised me a prize for winning."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you guess right? :P  
> Finrod/Turgon is my rarepair OTP, I wish there were more of them! This isn't necessarily how I see them (or the rest of them tbh) in canon, but I loved having fun with them here :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
